Feliz cumpleaños Peter
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Después de la primera caída del señor tenebroso, Peter aun sigue cumpliendo años y, a pesar del tiempo, continua celebrandolo.


**Titulo:** Feliz cumpleaños, Peter.

**Disclaimer:** Obviamente Harry Potter no me pertenece, si asi fuera estaria trabajando en un octavo libro u.u

**N/A: **Bien decidi hacer que el cumpleaños de Peter fuese el mismo que Ron puesto que nada mas mencionan que cumple en marzo pero no el dia

_Este fic participa en el reto de "Cumpleaños" del Foro I solemny swear_.

* * *

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

La luz de las velitas era lo único que iluminaba la humilde morada de su familia, Peter miro las caras de todas esas personas que cantaban para celebrar un año más de vida, cada una tenía una expresión distinta pero todas llevaban el mismo sentimiento en el corazón, eso lo sabía bien.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

Su mente viajo a sus años de colegio cuando James todavía vivía, Sirius no lo odiaba y Remus estaba a su lado como un igual.

Nunca, ni en sus más salvajes sueños, creyó que algún día terminaría al servicio del Lord Oscuro o que él mismo seria el causante de la muerte de uno de sus amigos pero la vida continuo y el poder que el lado oscuro le prometió probo ser una tentación aún más grande que una vida normal y corriente, en el anonimato que supondría vivir a la sombra de sus amigos más talentosos que él.

Él no quería traicionarlos, se dijo por milésima vez en los últimos años, no había querido hacerlo, simplemente sucedió.

Había sentido miedo, temor por perder su vida, incluso pánico ante la perspectiva de enfrentarse a su señor, aquel que había comprado su lealtad a base de promesas vacías y su servicio con crueles amenazas.

_Apaga las velas, pidiendo un deseo_

¿Qué a que se refería?

Bien, a pesar de nunca haber sido el Gryffindor más valiente si había sido lo suficientemente arrojado como para enfrentarse a él y sus mortifagos en un principio, aunque no muchos lo quisiesen creer, pero su valentía no llegaba a tanto, el señor oscuro había sido tan persuasivo con sus palabras, había encontrado los puntos débiles de su atormentada alma con tanta facilidad, le había ofrecido el apoyo y la comprensión que sus amigos nunca le brindaron.

¿Por qué debía de preocuparse por Sirius? El hombre lo creía un inútil, un simple seguidor que haría lo que él quisiera cada vez que lo deseara, alguien a quien los demás no podían admirar o tomar en cuenta porque sus poderes mágicos no eran iguales. ¡¿Que sabía él?! No era nadie para decir aquello y aunque en un principio quiso pensar diferente, las acciones de Black hacia su persona no hacían más que confirmar cada una de las observaciones que le hiciera el heredero de Slytherin.

Cada nuevo desprecio era un paso más que Peter daba hacia el lado oscuro.

¿Le debía algo a James Potter? ¡En lo absoluto! Nunca lo había defendido de los comentarios degradantes que se gastaba su amigo, a veces creía que era el único que de verdad le importaba, ni siquiera con Remus tenía tal grado de camarería, no importaba cual fuese la idea o comentario de Sirius, James siempre lo apoyaba en ella. Él también lo había subestimado, recordó con algo de rencor, en un principio se había sentido feliz de que escogiese a Sirius para ser su guardián secreto, eso significaría que tendría la excusa perfecta para no entregarlo al Lord oscuro, ni a él ni a su familia… alguien más a quien no le debía nada… la rabia se había apoderado de su mente cuando ambos le habían contado su "fantástico plan".

_Que el mágico sombrero de Merlín hará realidad_

¿Qué nadie creería que Peter pudiese tener la información de su paradero? ¿Qué no creerían que él acabaría por obtener el puesto de guardián secreto?

¡Tonterías! Todo ello eran puras tonterías, a su señor no le había tomado ni una semana deducirlo, él no lo había subestimado de la misma forma que ellos, el si creía en él, había sido a él, a Peter, a quien habían buscado los mortifagos para que se les uniera, no a Sirius el hijo de los Black ni a Remus el hombre lobo.

Remus, pensó con resentimiento, él siempre lo había tratado con compasión, ¡como si necesitase de ella! Siempre creyéndose mejor, siempre siendo tan humanitario, tan gentil, tan controlado y perfecto ¡Ja! Sin importar que cosa hiciera siempre seria tratado y señalado como lo que era: Una bestia.

Y al parecer eso no había importado, al menos no a ellos, aun así habían incluido a Remus en su grupo, sin importar que fuese tan odiosamente apegado a las reglas que siempre terminaba limitándolos o que continuamente les estuviese dando sus acostumbradas sugerencias acerca de cómo debían dejar en paz a Quejicus o algún otro Slytherin, él no era divertido y aun así había contado con mayor cantidad de apoyo que él. El por qué no lo habían abandonado al enterarse de que era un hombre lobo nunca había estado muy claro para él aunque ciertamente había sido una parte de Remus bastante sencilla de olvidar, al menos durante la mayor parte del mes.

_Cuando cierres los ojos y escuches al gallo cantar_

Ahora que todo había pasado solo había una cosa de la que Peter se lamentaba.

No era la muerte de sus amigos, no existía culpa dentro de él, estaba claro que no tenía por qué sentirla.

No había ninguna duda dentro de él de que de tener la oportunidad volvería a apostar por el mismo lado, no tenía amigos ni nadie que le importara realmente en el "lado de la luz".

Lo único que lamentaba era no haber previsto que Voldemort podría morir, dejándolo expuesto y sin el poder prometido, debía de haber tenido un plan de respaldo, debía de haberse asegurado de poder salir bien librado de cualquier situación.

_Feliz cumpleaños querido Ronald_

Debió de haber matado a Sirius, haberse deshecho de él de tal forma que no pudiese hablar en su contra y así él hubiese caminado como un hombre libre sin ningún impedimento.

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti_

Feliz cumpleaños Peter, pensó amargamente en su cabeza, hace años que no escuchaba esas palabras pero, también, hacía años que pretendía que las escuchaba, los Weasley le daban la excusa perfecta.

"¿Podemos comer pastel ya?" preguntó el pequeño Ronald, Peter lo observo desde su posición en la mesa, justo al lado del apetitoso dulce.

"En un momento, cariño" accedió la matriarca Weasley mientras retiraba el gran numero 6 de la superficie y empezaba a partir grandes rebanadas.

"Scabbers también quiere un poco" agrego como cada año.

"Bien, Scabbers recibirá solo un trozo ¿Entendido?"

Bien, pensó Peter mientras mordisqueaba su porción, al menos todavía podía disfrutar de un poco de pastel en su cumpleaños.

* * *

**N/A: **Yay! pues espero que les haya gustado n.n esa es mi vision de como Peter paso sus cumpleaños en el hogar Weasley :3

Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues .-. supongo que podrian mandarme a la fregada XD

Nos vemos!


End file.
